


Queen Victoria

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint's doing his best, F/M, Peter Parker is Adorable, Pining, Reader Insert, Reader is a modern badass, Secrets, Stark!Reader, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a wonderful father, Updating tags as I go, switching pov's, we'd die for peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker has always trusted the Starks. Always. But when he sees a rogue suit hovering out by the tower, he begins to grow suspicious. Is his best friend really who she says she is? Is his mentor telling the truth? Read and find out, bitch. (i mean that in the most loving way possible uwu)





	Queen Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! This is my very first series, and i'm still new at this so blease go easy on me. I love yall owo

“What the hell?” Peter cocked his head to the side, watching what looked to be an off-brand Iron Man suit wobble in the air. From where he was sitting, all the way up at 80th and Park, he figured it was hovering just by Stark Tower. Should he call Mr. Stark? What if it’s an attack? “Karen?” He murmured warily.

“Yes, boss?” The 15-year-old scoffed.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t call me that,” He shook his head. The AI’s politeness would be the death of him. “Anyway, can you zoom in on that figure by the tower? And call Mr. Stark while you’re at it.” Worriedly, he bit into the hot dog that had been gifted to him after he’d helped someone with their groceries.

“Kid?” He heard Tony’s voice in his ears, and he jumped up, fully relieved that he wasn’t hurt.

“Oh, thank God, Mr. Stark! I thought you were hurt!” He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Hurt? Pete, why would I be hurt?” Tony’s voice was laced with confusion, obviously at a loss as to what his young protege was talking about.

“The suit? Mr. Stark, you don’t see it?” His breathing became panicked and more abrupt. “There’s a knock-off suit hovering by your tower! It doesn’t look like one of yours, Mr. Stark please be careful-” Tony let out a small laugh, but a nervous one at that. “Mr. Stark?”

“Oh kid, uh… That- that’s all me. Don’t worry. Seriously. I’m- I’m fine. Yeah, I’m…I’m experimenting with a palladium core again…yeah…you remember palladium, don’t you? It’s what my reactor was initially made of. I’m- I’m just a bit rusty with this technology right now. I’m fine though. Thank you, Pete. Go home. It’s late.” The call was cut short, and Peter suddenly found himself alone again, sitting on a random rooftop in Manhattan.

“Karen? Save that call.” He trusted Tony of course, but he couldn’t help but feel that things were a little off with Tony tonight. “What time is it?”

“It’s 12:43 am, boss.”

“Shit!” Boy, was Aunt May going to kill him.

***

It had been three days since he’d seen the weird suit that night, he’d mostly forgotten about it though, trusting Tony. This morning, Tony had asked him to meet him in the tower to discuss suit upgrades and the like. At 11:45 am sharp, he showed up at the lab, and was buzzed into the empty lab.

“Peter?” He whirled around at the sound of his name. “Hey!” In front of him stood Y/N Stark, in her usual attire. Jeans, worn out Vans, and motor-oil-stained fingers. His heart stopped for a moment, taking in the sight of her, but he quickly pushed those thoughts aside and grinned in her direction. She dropped the wrench that was in her hand and quickly embraced him. “It’s been a minute!”

“And who’s fault is that?” He pulled away, smirking. She feigned offense and swatted him with a rag.

“Talk to my dad, he’ll give you an answer.”

“Did someone call for a super smart, roguishly handsome father?” Tony stepped into the lab, holding his typical coffee-red-bull concoction in one hand, screwdriver in the other.. Y/N looked at him confusedly.

“Not that I recall, no.”

“Oh come on, Y/N don’t talk to your old man like that!” Peter chimed, nudging her shoulder. The action earned him an eye roll and a smirk that made him feel some type of way. They quickly got to work, laying out Pete’s suit on a bench, taking off the plastic spider that contained all of the wires in the suit.

“The coms wire is down.” Tony murmured, holding the broken wire up in a pair of pliers. “I should have more over by Vicky.” Y/N nodded, jogging out of the room to find the spare wire.

“Who’s Vicky?” Peter asked, without looking up from his work. It was a good thing that Peter hadn’t been looking, or else he surely would’ve seen Tony go a few shades paler.

“Oh… uh…Remember that palladium core suit I told you about? That’s her.” Y/N walked back in, holding the spare wire.

“Here.” She held it up, offering it to him, but he waved it away.

“You do the honors. Consider it your engineering mid-term.” She smiled, and dropped to her knees, facing the suit. Peter remembered that she was home-schooled. Apparently, had she gone to a normal school, she wouldn’t have had a normal life, and that Tony had somehow “spared her the trouble.”

Y/N’s face scrunched up in concentration, tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth, tweezers poking and prodding. After a few minutes, the wire snapped into place, but there was only one way to see if it actually worked. Karen needed to call someone. If it went through, Y/N was golden.

“Karen?” She paused for a moment, and her nerves took over. “Ugh, you do it, Peter, I can’t watch.” She buried her head into his shoulder, both of them unaware of Tony’s watchful gaze over his daughter.

“Karen?”

“Boss?”

“I- Karen…”

“Sorry, protocol is protocol, Peter.” He could’ve sworn he heard the AI system sigh. Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Can you call Y/N?”

“Certainly.” A soft ringtone began to flow out of the phone in Y/N’s back pocket. She jumped up, screaming with joy. She hopped up and down, her father quickly joining her. She motioned for Peter to join, and soon all three of them were hopping in a circle, screaming like absolute lunatics.

“What are we all jumping for?” Clint yelled, prancing into the lab. Y/N turned to him excitedly.

“I passed my Stark-Engineering mid-term!”

“But I thought-” One look from Tony silenced him, and, out of utter fear, he began to jump and squeal too.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. May did end up killing Peter (press f to pay respects)
> 
> 2\. We do not suggest making the coffee-Redbull concoction. But hey, this is just a suggestion. Do whatever the hell you want (please don't sue me, thank you.) 
> 
> 3\. Clint is a piping hot mess but it's fine
> 
> As always, I'm open to constructive criticism. If you like what I wrote, then leave a comment, it'll make my day <3  
> You can follow me on Tumblr (roonilwazlibyouhoe) or Instagram (@rcnxn)


End file.
